


【希寡】上班时间

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: * 办公室线上会议口，满足性癖的产物。* 暖甜局，OOC注意。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Kudos: 21





	【希寡】上班时间

**Author's Note:**

> * 办公室线上会议口，满足性癖的产物。  
> * 暖甜局，OOC注意。

希尔早该知道——把半年多没见的毒蜘蛛留在办公室而没有从窗户里扔下去——绝不是一个好主意。

两人都忙，黑寡妇和巴顿在美国西岸处理一批动用不明科技研发的非法军火，希尔在欧洲收拾一群叛逆变种人青少年捅出来的烂摊子，每次回到总部时都很不凑巧，根本没有什么见面的机会。事件告一段落后，作为外勤特工的罗曼诺夫只需要提交任务汇报就能换来一次短暂的off，但副局长兼总指挥官的希尔就没这么好运。安理会打来电话要求神盾局对X战警们进行统一的管理，弗瑞不擅长和X教授打交道，更不喜欢应付联合国，于是后续漫长的一个又接一个的会议与谈判便统统丢给他无所不能的副手。

没错，她的玛丽亚是真的无所不能——罗曼诺夫听着会议桌上方的谈话，不无嘲讽地想，舌尖便往白皙的脚踝又舔了一道。

希尔的脚趾轻微地抖了一下。

“我强烈谴责神盾局在此事的躲闪态度……”罗曼诺夫猜测说话的人是法国国防部的副主席，他法语习惯的口癖实在太过明显。但那人是谁又怎么样呢，会议里的各方头目和各国首脑有谁又能想到眼前立场坚定难以应付的神盾局副局长，在镜头之外、桌子底下的下半身，正被黑寡妇玩弄得一塌糊涂呢？

一种隐秘的控制欲伴随着快感疯狂地在罗曼诺夫胸膛处生长起来。

她的指挥官、她的玛丽亚、她的爱人。

罗曼诺夫原本就是来找希尔做爱的。在那群膀大腰圆的雇佣兵里混迹大半年，她简直闷得要窒息，整个人暴躁得见谁都想剪刀腿。巴顿嘲笑说有了对象就是不一样，想想当年，还是随便挑一个做完了杀掉比较像你？黑寡妇差点就剪了队友的头。在上传报告之后罗曼诺夫黑进神盾安全系统，关了副局长办公室的监控，然后直奔那个房间，行云流水地开门反锁。刚结束一个电话的希尔尚未来得及反应，就被绕到桌后的黑寡妇挑起下巴给了一个吻。椅子被拉开，黑寡妇熟练地坐到希尔怀里，后者（不愿承认但的确是）本能地圈紧了对方的腰。希尔被骤然入侵进来的口舌搅得有几分混沌，数月来没听过的那把嘶哑嗓音还贴着她耳畔递过来：“想我了吗，亲爱的？”

突兀的通讯请求打断了正扩散而开的旖旎气氛。希尔把人推开，踹到桌子底下，在挂断的前一刻接通了电话。还盘着发的指挥官理了额前有些凌乱的刘海，迅速整了领口，平复了不稳的呼吸；蓝色的投影在偌大的办公室四周打开，陆续出现了与会成员正襟危坐的脸。希尔敛着眉，不动声色地扫了一眼跪在办公桌下的黑寡妇：“等我开完会。”

但黑寡妇的急不可耐远超出希尔的预期。

早上刚从挪威飞回来的副局长还没来得及换回她的神盾局制服，身上是一身标准的西服正装。外套挂在椅背上，白衬衫、长西裤、高跟鞋。黑寡妇在阴影里露出了一个微笑，把希尔交叠的双腿掰开。副局长的高跟鞋跟警告性地踢了她一脚，被黑寡妇轻轻松松捏住，拨开环在脚腕的扣带，将那只黑皮小高跟脱了下来。裤管下露出的半截小腿可感知地僵硬了一下。希尔这次没穿丝袜，脚跟处被磨得有点泛红，罗曼诺夫抚着关节处的凸起，把红发撩到耳后，几乎是跪趴式的亲吻上去。希尔的肌肉绷紧了起来，似乎想要踢开她，却又硬生生收住了动作。罗曼诺夫无声笑了，指腹摩挲着希尔的脚背，漫不经心地敲了几个摩斯码： _ 亲爱的， _ 罗曼诺夫在心里默念， _ 选择配合你会比较好受，相信我。 _

主持人宣布会议开始有一段时间了。上方的谈话声不断，但希尔的话很少。除去必要的回应，她只是沉默地克制着粗重的呼吸。桌子底下，黑寡妇托着她的左脚，亲吻、吸吮、噬咬，舌尖像是弹琴般拨弄着希尔如琴键般的脚趾。温热又湿润的触感微妙，细小电流从脚尖沿着脊背一路上蹿，希尔眼神有些涣散，又很快聚焦回来，手上捏着钢笔笔帽，试图让自己集中注意力。黑寡妇的玩弄还在持续，掌心穿过裤管，一路往上摸到膝盖。微烫的手指在希尔的膝盖上画圈，舒适的抚弄下，又是一串摩斯码： _ 裤子脱掉。 _

希尔的左腿小小地蹭动了一下。罗曼诺夫知道那是副局长象征性的拒绝，但希尔除了接受以外根本做不了什么，除非她直接中断会议。但会议刚刚开场，各方的基本陈述都还没有做完，希尔肯定不会选择在此时离场——思及至此，罗曼诺夫咬了咬嘴里还含着的脚趾头，舔了舔嘴角，手滑出来，抚摸过希尔轻微战栗的小腿肚，再略微抬起身来，伸手去解希尔裤腰上的扣。

光线似有若无地从缝隙里落下来，一只手按住了希尔正在起伏的小腹。收在裤腰里的衬衫下摆被人一点一点地抽出来，桌子上方完全看不出一点异常。希尔很慢地回答完一个提问，一手转着钢笔，另一手若无其事地收下去，捏住了罗曼诺夫正拉开自己拉链的手。 _ NO. _ 希尔在她的手背上敲。 _ 可你湿了。一大片。 _ 罗曼诺夫挠她手心，要人命的力道，软软绵绵像一只幼猫。黑寡妇牵着希尔自己的手往那处开始被水渍浸开的腿心里探，希尔便触电般地收回了手。罗曼诺夫低沉地笑了一声。

希尔不会拒绝她的。即使全世界都拒绝黑寡妇，她的指挥官也决不会拒绝她。

罗曼诺夫花了很长时间去确认这一点。她加入神盾是因为鹰眼，她对空降而来的指挥官抱着本能性的敌意。漫长的磨合过程里有争执有嘲讽，也有半真半假的蜜里调油和性质单纯的一夜情。她们打过架，上过床，各种花样翻飞的试探都被希尔毫无波动地照单全收。有一次黑寡妇谎报病假跑去拉斯维加斯的赌场闲逛，希尔半夜抽空飞过去和她打了几轮牌，赢走她所有筹码之后还饶有兴味地问她：你还想做什么？黑寡妇瞪着那张不紧不慢的扑克脸，心想她只剩下最后一个手段可以用了。

某次工作结束后的黑寡妇到副局长家里偷酒喝，很丢脸地被抓了个现行。罗曼诺夫满不在乎地看着希尔从房间里慢悠悠地踱出来，大件的空军T恤，短裤，居家模样，手里竟然还端着工作用的平板。“指挥官生活这么无趣，”黑寡妇状若随意地开口，“不如和我谈个恋爱怎么样？”

“这样啊。”希尔把平板放在一旁，抱起臂，冰色的视线注视着她，下巴尖轻轻点了点，微笑很清澈，“好啊。”

副局长直了直背，调整了坐姿，她的西裤就在此时被人扯到膝盖，再被黑寡妇褪下来，狼狈地挂在脚踝的地方；左脚的高跟鞋被她扔到了一边，湿漉漉地冒着热气；右脚的鞋子仍挂在脚背上，但脚踝的扣子被打开，而脚背处也被吻得红痕点点。希尔双腿微张，略显僵硬地搭在地毯上，而黑寡妇就跪在那之间，抚摸着希尔两条光洁白皙的腿。冰冷的空气让双腿上冒出大片的细小凸起，却又很快被滚烫的掌心抹平。罗曼诺夫趴伏着一路往上舔。紧绷的小腿肚，坚硬的胫肌，背面细嫩柔软的膝窝，正面轮廓分明的膝盖骨，直到紧实有力的大腿。她用下巴抵住椅面，灯光摇晃着，落在希尔衬衫下摆堪堪挡了一半的浅色内裤上。而中心那一处早就湿透了，私处的毛发隔着湿润的布料勾勒出刺棱棱的形状，像是一片被覆盖的深色树丛。会议仍在持续，罗曼诺夫看不见希尔的表情，但她仍能想象出那张脸仍旧冷若冰霜。当罗曼诺夫把她的裤子扯下来之后，希尔就再也没有表现出抗拒，随着黑寡妇的亲吻，她微微扭动的骨盆动作甚至像是无声的邀请。

她一手压着希尔的腿，一手拨开那层薄薄的阻隔。希尔的下腹极速地收缩了一下。罗曼诺夫盯着那狭长的一道缝隙，外围的阴唇颜色稍深，再往内便是粉嫩的，前端的一粒花蕾微微凸起，冒着热气的洞口泛着水光。

希尔还在开口说着什么，像是一段表明立场的宣言；黑寡妇探头舔了过去。

她们开始同居，罗曼诺夫行动力迅速地搬进了希尔的公寓。刚开始这的确只是一场游戏，恋爱关系对两个人而言都很荒唐，尤其是希尔，她坚持不了多久，自己有意的胡搅蛮缠很快会让她厌烦，但这段关系就这么奇妙地持续着，一周、一月、紧接着是一整年。她们同时呆在家的时间本来也不多，难得的假日希尔也会懒得洗碗，下巴尖埋进罗曼诺夫的颈窝，散漫地看人握着手柄打CS，间或冒出一两句俄语脏话。谈恋爱这件事从游戏变成了惯性。困扰黑寡妇的噩梦出现得越来越少，搂着希尔时几乎都能一觉好眠。黑寡妇某次去俄罗斯护送一名专员，中途遭遇克格勃，屠了老东家三个小队后回到家里发呆。希尔下班回来瞧她，伸手给人一个抱，听见黑寡妇的声音闷闷的，问：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“这些。”罗曼诺夫不安地抬起头来，“跟我在一起不让你困扰吗？”

黑寡妇沾满血腥的过去，无处安放的掌控欲，时刻需要确认的安全感。希尔拍了拍她的后背，又更紧地搂了搂她。

“确实。”希尔说，“但爱你这件事让我感觉到自己活着。”

那双蓝眼睛凝视着她，黑寡妇点点头，复又埋进希尔颈窝里。

“这么说的话，”罗曼诺夫说，“我爱你很久了。”

舔弄的水声细微地从座椅下方传出来，被谈话声所遮掩。希尔全身绷紧着，那双腿反射性地夹了一下，又很快被罗曼诺夫掰得更开。她故意放慢了自己的节奏，舌尖一下又一下挑动着希尔发硬的阴蒂。鼻尖处充满了希尔私处隐秘的气息。罗曼诺夫听见她正一下又一下地敲击着桌板，不是摩斯码，节奏很随意，也许只是为了遮掩水声、或者掩饰自己的分心。黑寡妇突然很想知道希尔在想什么。神盾局副局长对工作总是认真，办公时总是严肃，绝不会容忍自己在公共会议上脱下裤子，打开双腿，任由藏在桌子下的不速之客为她口交。而她洞口的媚肉现在正源源不绝地吞吐着流水。脸颊被她腿心地热气烘得暖洋洋，双唇和鼻尖都沾着希尔的蜜液，罗曼诺夫不由自主加了几分力道，动用了牙齿。掌心沿着希尔腰窝抚动着，紧绷的肌肉已经拉出一道轮廓分明的线条。她甚至大胆地开始往上摸。

希尔的乳头应该已经硬得不行了。

会议进行到什么地方黑寡妇已经无心理会了，因为希尔无法压抑的喘息开始自上方逸散下来。椅子被拉开一道缝隙，希尔挺了挺腰，阴蒂从她唇间刮擦过去，像是迎合。罗曼诺夫想抬头看一眼现在的状况，却被人抓着后脑狠狠地按了下去。发根处微微麻痹的刺痛感带来一阵甘美的愉悦，希尔嗓音仍然镇定，只是带点微不可查的哑：“快些。”

罗曼诺夫吸吮着希尔的阴唇，舌尖在洞口浅尝辄止地撩拨几下，然后含住了希尔的硬得像颗铁扣的阴蒂。后脑的力道微微松开，喷涌出的液体溅湿黑寡妇的脸，她又将属于希尔的蜜液尽数咽下。她从桌下抬起身，那张脸视线低垂，正在看着她。头顶的灯光打下来，她被希尔柔软的目光浸得整个人有些恍惚，仿佛刚刚高潮的是她。

希尔把她从桌子底下揪起来，同她接一个吻。唇舌纠缠，罗曼诺夫模糊地明知故问：“会开完了？”

“反正也是垃圾会议，我提早中断了。”希尔说，“不然谁受得了你这么搞。”

罗曼诺夫挑开她衬衫的纽扣，手掌摸进胸罩里，不出意料地捏了捏希尔硬得发烫的乳头，笑嘻嘻地说：“我以为全年工作无休的副局长的超能力是一边高潮一边开会？”

“我觉得你就是来炫耀你放假的。”

希尔叹了口气，也懒得和黑寡妇打嘴炮，只专心去吻好久不见的爱人。一小时后弗瑞要找她，留给她们的时间不多，希尔也经不起黑寡妇这样再搞一次。吻过一轮之后罗曼诺夫反倒开始有些心不在焉，希尔用鼻尖蹭蹭她：“怎么了？”

“抱歉。”黑寡妇跨坐在她身上，低头把脸埋在她肩窝里，声音难得有些做错事的委屈，“我知道现在是上班时间。”

“既然如此，为了表达你的歉意，快把衣服脱掉吧。”希尔难得地笑出声来，手上开始揉捻黑寡妇的乳房，“难道舔我那么久你还是干的吗？”

希尔把黑寡妇解到一半的衬衫脱干净扔到一旁，看着那双绿眼睛眨了眨，仍然有些欲言又止，便伸手蹭了蹭她的脸颊。

“没关系的，”希尔说，“我确实想你了。”

** Fin. **


End file.
